CRY
by Lee TaeRin
Summary: [Repost] [Sequel in progress] SeHun terjatuh dalam permainannya sendiri. An EXO FanFiction. BL. kaiHun. Complete. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras di malam yang gelap. SeHun diam berdiri, basah oleh air hujan. SeHun tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya. Air hujan jatuh ke tanah dengan menyedihkan dari ujung bajunya. SeHun merasa seisi dunia sedang jatuh menimpanya. Ia merasa sangat kecil, sangat sedih, dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…."

Dan penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

* * *

 **A KaiHun FanFiction**

 **.**

 **Standart Disclaimer Applied**

 **.**

 **Lee TaeRin Present**

 **.**

 **CRY**

* * *

 **Recommended Song: Cry by Rihanna**

* * *

"Well, aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali JongIn menyatakan cinta padamu, dan kau tetap saja menolaknya. Apa yang kurang dari seorang Kim JongIn, huh?" tanya BaekHyun sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya—mencari berita terbaru tentang idola- idolanya. SeHun menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatan menyalin tugas Fisika dari buku milik KyungSoo yang ia ambil secara paksa.

Kim JongIn, _namja_ dengan segala kelebihan yang ia punya, langganan sepuluh besar pararel, ketua klub _dance_ dengan berbagai tropi dan penghargaan yang telah ia raih, putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan otomotif besar di Korea Selatan, wajahnya yang rupawan dan sikapnya yang ramah otomatis membuatnya menjadi idola seantero Seoul International High School.

Dan seluruh sekolahpun tahu bahwa JongIn sudah lama menaruh hati pada seorang Oh SeHun, _namja_ yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbanding terbalik dengan Kim JongIn—dingin, keras kepala, nilai pas- pasan tanpa prestasi non- akademik apapun. Hanya karena ia adalah anak pemilik yayasan sekolah dan wajah tampan cenderung manisnya yang membuat SeHun menjadi idola kedua setelah JongIn.

"Kau tahu Byun, aku tak pernah tertarik dengan percintaan. Aku masih ingin bermain- main," jawab SeHun setelah selesai menyalin tugas Fisikanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bermain- main SeHun. Sudah saatnya kau belajar serius. Dan kurasa kau cocok dengan JongIn," kata KyungSoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kelas dimana JongIn melambaikan tangan pada tiga sekawan itu.

"Entahlah, aku pulang dulu Kyung, Baek!" balas SeHun bergegas meraih tasnya dan menghampiri JongIn. BaekHyun memutar bola malas melihat SeHun dan JongIn. Sudah hampir sebelas bulan JongIn mendekati SeHun, sudah tak terhitung banyaknya JongIn menyatakan cinta pada SeHun, dan tak terhitung pula SeHun menolaknya dangan alasan ia masih tak ingin menjalin hubungan serius, masih ingin bermain- main, tak percaya cinta, atau apalah itu.

SeHun itu keras kepala, tak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain yang tak sejalan dengan pemikirannya. SeHun tak suka dengan hubungan yang mengikat—seperti kekasih contohnya. Ia lebih suka hubungan yang terkesan tanpa status, datang dan pergi sesukanya tanpa ada beban dan penyesalan. Lebih menyenangkan dan mudah katanya. BaekHyun dan KyungSoo yang notabene adalah sahabatnya tahu betul tentang itu. Tak jarang SeHun menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa _namja_ dan dan _yeoja_ sekaligus, dan setelah bosan, SeHun akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Tak jarang pula kedua sahabatnya memperingatkan SeHun, mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ia akan terkena karmanya dan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh SeHun. SeHun tak percaya karma, dan SeHun tak percaya cinta.

.

.

.

SeHun sudah akan membuka pintu mobil sebelum JongIn menarik lengannya, menggenggam tangannya erat dan menatapnya lekat, ada sirat putus asa dan lelah dalam obsidian sekelam malam milik JongIn. SeHun menghembuskan nafas, memiringkan badannya menghadap JongIn dan balas menatapnya.

"Apa lagi, Kim JongIn? Kau tahu pasti kalau jawabanku selalu sama, tak pernah berubah," kata SeHun.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menatap wajah manismu, SeHun-ah," balas JongIn sambil tersenyum. SeHun akui senyum JongIn begitu menawan, dan SeHun sangat menyukainya.

"Aish, aku _namja_ dan aku tampan, Kkamjong!" balas SeHun sambil memukul lengan JongIn tak terima.

"Hahaha… baiklah, uri SeHunie yang tampan. Kau semakin menggemaskan jika merajuk begitu," kata JongIn sambil menggusak rambut hitam hitam SeHun. Yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan _aegyo_ yang membuat JongIn makin gemas.

"Boleh aku memelukmu sebentar?" tanya JongIn dan langsung disambut dengan rentangan lebar lengan SeHun, siap dipeluk. JongIn segera mendekap tubuh SeHun dalam pelukan eratnya, seakan tak ingin melepaskan SeHun. Menghirup aroma tubuh SeHun yang terasa manis di indra penciumannya. JongIn benar- benar mencintai SeHun.

"Tolong, bukalah hatimu untukku, SeHun," bisik JongIn. Tubuh SeHun menegang, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mendengarkan pernyataan cinta dari JongIn. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Terdengar begitu putus asa, terdengar begitu menyedihkan. SeHun segera menyudahi pelukan mereka dan bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, JongIn. Pulanglah," kata SeHun sebelum menutup pintu mobil tanpa menatap JongIn. JongIn menghembuskan nafas berat, ia maklum.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkanmu, Oh SeHun?"

.

.

.

"Mwo? Jinjja?" pekik BaekHyun memekakkan telinga, menarik perhatian para murid yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah. SeHun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan KyungSoo yang menunduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba- tiba terasa gatal. Malu memiliki teman seperti BaekHyun, pita suaranya _blong_ , tak dapat dikontrol.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan JongIn? Kim JongIn yang selalu mengejar-kejarmu dari hampir satu tahun yang lalu? Kim JongIn yang hitam tapi keren it— mmpphhh!" kalimat BaekHyun terpotong karena KyungSoo membekap mulutnya dengan tak berperike-BaekHyun-an. KyungSoo sudah tak tahan, sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, dan para murid lain sudah berbisik-bisik dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Pasti beritanya akan segera tersebar.

"Kau benar-benar dengan JongIn?" tanya KyungSoo. Ia penasaran, pasti. Tapi ia tak seheboh BaekHyun yang sampai teriak-teriak seperti Tarzan di hutan Amazon saja. SeHun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. BaekHyun dan KyungSoo saling bertukar pandang. Heran, takjub, sekaligus curiga.

Pasalnya sahabatnya yang satu ini sama sekali tak pernah mau memiliki hubungan terikat dengan siapapun. Dan kali ini, tiba-tiba ia resmi berpacaran dengan JongIn. Apa SeHun sudah sadar? Apa SeHun sudah mulai percaya dengan yang namanya cinta? Apa SeHun sudah bertobat dan serius menjalani suatu hubungan? Atau—

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkan JongIn, 'kan?" tanya KyungSoo penuh selidik. SeHun tersedak _orange juice_ yang sedang ia minum.

"A-ani, aku serius dengannya," jawab SeHun sambil membersihkan jus jeruk yang mengenai seragamnya, menghindari tatapan menyelidik KyungSoo.

"Kau aneh SeHun, kau terlihat gugup," kata BaekHyun sambil memberikan tissue lagi pada SeHun.

"Apa sebegitu senangnyakah menjadi _namjachinggu_ seorang Kim JongIn, sehingga kau jadi salah tingkah begini?" lanjut BaekHyun sambil tersenyum jahil. SeHun hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum canggung.

Bel yang menandakan berakhirnya jam istirahat berdering. SeHun bergegas meninggalkan tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju kelas dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum jahil dan KyungSoo yang menatapnya penasaran di belakangnya. SeHun menghembuskan nafas perlahan menghilangkan rasa gugup, kembali memasang wajah _poker face_ nya.

 _Safe by the bell._

.

.

.

JongIn menngandeng tangan SeHun erat, senyum tak henti mengembang di bibir tebalnya. Bukan, JongIn bukannya gila, ia hanya senang saja. Sangat amat senang. Dua hari lalu, SeHun setuju untuk menjadikan ia sebagai _namjachinggu_ nya. Bagai diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh, berenang di kolam pelangi, JongIn benar-benar bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, mendapatkan SeHun itu sama sekali tak mudah, kawan.

SeHun memadang JongIn jengah. JongIn semakin terlihat menakutkan jika tersenyum lebar seperti itu, seperti orang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tak waras. Gila. Ya, JongIn gila karenamu, Oh SeHun.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap wajar, Jong? Kau terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum jika tersenyum-senyum tak jelas seperti itu," kata SeHun. Salahkan mulutnya yang tak tahu aturan. JongIn menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah SeHun dan melemparkan senyumnya lagi. Astaga, SeHun ingin muntah. SeHun memang suka jika JongIn tersenyum, tapi bukan yang seperti ini.

"Saranghae, Oh SeHun," kata JongIn sambil menggusak rambut SeHun.

"Ya, ya, ya… arrasseo. Ayo pulang, dan hentikan senyum bodohmu itu, membuatku takut saja," balas SeHun sambil menarik tangan JongIn, menyeretnya menuju parkiran sekolah.

SeHun tak tahu apa yang ada dikepalanya ketika mengiyakan pernyataan cinta JongIn untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungguh SeHun tak memiliki rasa apapun pada JongIn. Ia hanya lelah melihat JongIn yang terus menerus mengejarnya, menyatakan cinta walaupun selalu ia tolak mulai dari cara terhalus sampai terkasar sekalipun. Hanya saja SeHun tak suka melihat wajah muram JongIn beberapa hari belakangan. Ia tak suka melihat senyum putus asa JongIn, ia tak suka melihat sirat lelah dan kecewa di mata JongIn. Dan jadila ia menerima JongIn sebagai _namjachinggu_ nya. Walaupun tanpa cinta sedikitpun. Bermain-main sebentar dengan JongIn tak ada ruginya bagi SeHun.

.

.

.

SeHun membanting pintu kamarnya kasar, meninggalkan JongIn yang masih melepas sepatunya. SeHun marah pada JongIn. Memang beberapa hari lalu SeHun tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit dan tidak memberi kabar pada JongIn. Jelas JongIn khawatir dan mencari tahu keadaan SeHun. Berkali-kali JongIn menelepon dan mengirimkan pesan singkat dan Line pada SeHun, tapi tak satupun yang diangkat ataupun dibalas oleh SeHun. Sampai akhirnya hari ini, JongIn memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen SeHun dan disambut dengan teriakan marah SeHun tepat di wajahnya. Apa salah JongIn?

"SeHun-ah, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau sakit, sendirian dan tidak memberi kabar. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu," kata JongIn sambil mengetuk pelan kamar SeHun. Tak ada jawaban dari SeHun, danJongIn memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tampak SeHun bergelung dalam selimutnya, tak bergerak sama sekali. JongIn mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang SeHun, mengelus rambut hitam SeHun pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku khawatir SeHun," lanjut JongIn.

"Tapi kau berlebihan Jong. Aku hanya flu dan aku ingin istirahat. Aku tak suka diganggu saat sedang sakit, apalagi dengan semua telepon dan pesan-pesan tak pentingmu itu!" balas SeHun sambil menepis kasar tangan JongIn.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, SeHun."

"Nyatanya tak ada yang terjadi, kan? Aku tak akan mati hanya karena flu, kau berlebihan sekali," kata SeHun. JongIn menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tak suka sebentar kau mengirimiku pesan, sebentar menelponku, menanyakanku sedang apa, apakah aku sudah makan atau belum dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting lainnya. Aku laki-laki, bukan remaja perempuan yang suka hal-hal seperti itu, JongIn. Itu menggangguku," kata SeHun sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, melirik JongIn sekilas.

"Arra, maafkan aku," kata JongIn tersenyum, "tapi kau harusnya memberi kabar padaku, SeHun. setidaknya sekali," lanjut JongIn dan dibalas anggukan oleh SeHun.

"Bogoshippeo," kata JongIn sambil menundukkan badannya, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan SeHun. SeHun membulatkan mata ketika dirasakan bibir JongIn menyentuh bibirnya, melumatnya pelan, menyalurkan rasa cinta JongIn padanya. SeHun sering berciuman dengan _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ teman kencannya dulu. Tapi baru pertama ia merasakan yang seperti ini, hangat dan nyaman, bukan ciuman yang menuntut dan penuh nafsu. Perlahan SeHun memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan JongIn.

.

.

.

SeHun memang _namjachinggu_ JongIn. Tapi dasarnya SeHun yang tidak pernah menganggap serius suatu hubungan, ia tetap suka bermain dengan namja lain di belakang JongIn. Park ChanYeol, mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan arsitektur yang sekarang sedang merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di sofa ruang tamu apartemen SeHun—teman 'bermain' SeHun yang baru.

"Kukira kau tak pernah mau terikat, SeHun," kata ChanYeol penasaran.

"Memang. Tapi biarlah, aku bisa meninggalkannya jika sudah bosan," balas SeHun sambil meletakkan dua kaleng _cola_ di meja. ChanYeol bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya, menarik lengan SeHun dan mendudukkan SeHun di pangkuannya.

"Nappeun," lanjut ChanYeol sebelum menyambar bibir tipis SeHun, membawanya dalam ciuman dalam yang menuntut dan penuh nafsu.

"Mpphh… berhenti sebentar, ada telepon," kata SeHun melepas ciumannya, ChanYeol menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jenjang SeHun.

"Yeoboseyo," kata SeHun menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari JongIn.

"Aku tidak bisa hari ini, aku—" SeHun menjauhkan kepala ChanYeol dari lehernya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan JongIn. ChanYeol mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"Maaf JongIn, aku sedang menemani BaekHyun dan KyungSoo berbelanja. Mungkin lain waktu saja. Annyeong," lanjut SeHun dan langsung memutus teleponnya dengan JongIn, menonaktifkan ponselnya dan mengerling nakal pada ChanYeol.

"Kita lanjutkan?"

.

.

.

"Memangnya kemarin kalian belanja apa?" tanya JongIn. SeHun tersedak kuah _ramyeon_ , BaekHyun dan KyungSoo menatap SeHun heran.

"A-ah, kemarin BaekHyun ingin membeli sepatu, jadi kami mengantarnya," kata SeHun gugup sambil membersihkan seragamnya dengan tissue.

"Memangnya kapan aku membeli sepatu dengan—akh, appo!" perkataan BaekHyun terputus karena kakinya diinjak oleh SeHun. SeHun menatap BaekHyun dan KyungSoo memelas, sedangkan keduanya saling pandang.

"Gwaenchana, Baek? Kau kenapa?" tanya JongIn bingung.

"Ah, ani, gwaenchana. Iya, kemarin kami SeHun dan KyungSoo menemaniku membeli sepatu," kata BaekHyun sambil manatap SeHun tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk dan melanjutkan memakan sisa _ramyeon_ nya.

.

"Katakan padaku, SeHun. Sekarang siapa lagi?" tanya KyungSoo.

"Bukan urusan kalian," balas SeHun malas.

"Tentu urusan kami. Kau sudah menyeret kami dalam kebohonganmu. Dan ini adalah urusan kami, SeHun!" balas KyungSoo setengah membentak. SeHun hanya diam sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kukira kau sudah sembuh, nyatanya tidak sama sekali," tambah BaekHyun.

"Kalian tahu 'kan kalau aku tak suka terikat, lagipula aku bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja. Ini hubunganku dengan JongIn, kenapa kalian yang ribut?" balas SeHun emosi.

"SeHun-ah, JongIn itu baik. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perjuangannya mendapatkanmu. Tak jarang ia mendapat makian dari mulutmu yang memang tak punya sopan santun itu. Tapi dia tak pernah menyerah mengejarmu, tetap memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Dan sekarang kau mempermainkannya. Kau punya hati tidak?" kata KyungSoo memandang SeHun prihatin. SeHun menggedikkan bahunya malas. Temannya satu ini memang keras kepala.

"Mungkin suatu hari kau akan benar-benar terkena karmanya, SeHun," kata BaekHyun.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari SeHun menghilang tanpa kabar. JongIn khawatir, tentu. Ia menanyakan pada BaekHyun dan KyungSoo tentang keberadaan SeHun, tapi mereka semua tak ada yang tahu. Inginnya JongIn menelepon dan mengirimi pesan berkali-kali pada SeHun. Tapi ia takut SeHun akan marah padanya. Akhirnya JongIn memutuskan pergi ke apartemen SeHun.

"J-JongIn, kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini?" tanya SeHun gugup begitu mengetahui tamu yang memencet bel apartemennya dengan brutal adalah JongIn.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya JongIn sambil mendorong tubuh SeHun masuk ke dalam apartemen. JongIn emosi. Sebenanya SeHun menganggapnya sebagai apa? Kenapa terkesan hanya dia saja yang mempertahankan hubungan ini, sedangkan SeHun masa bodoh.

"A-aku—"

"Siapa yang datang SeHun-ah? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya ChanYeol sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar, bertelanjang dada.

"SeHun, siapa dia?" tanya JongIn setengah berteriak. SeHun hanya diam, menunduk, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya, biar dia saja yang menjawab," lanjut JongIn sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ChanYeol. Tanpa aba-aba ia melayangkan tinju kearah ChanYeol. ChanYeol terhuyung jatuh menimpa nakas di belakangnya. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Belum sempat ia bangun, JongIn kembali melayangkan tinjunya. JongIn seperti kesetanan, menghajar ChanYeol tanpa henti. SeHun berteriak mencoba melerai keduanya, menarik tangan JongIn, mencoba menjauhkannya dari ChanYeol.

"Kumohon hentikan, JongIn. Dia bisa mati!" teriak SeHun. JongIn menghentikan pukulannya, melihat ChanYeol yang tak berdaya.

"Apa ini alasanmu menghilang selama ini?" tanya JongIn pada SeHun.

"Ne. dan kau hampir membuatnya mati," jawab SeHun tegas. Tak ada yang harus ia sembunyikan lagi dari JongIn. Dari awal SeHun memang tidak serius, hanya bermain-main saja.

"Kalian menjijikkan," kata JongIn sebelum meninggalkan apartemen SeHun, membanting pintunya keras.

SeHun tersenyum pahit melihat kepergian JongIn. Air mata menetes di sudut matanya, SeHun mengusapnya kasar. Hatinya sakit bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, bodoh?" gumam SeHun.

.

.

.

SeHun sakit. Bukan demam atau semacamnya. Bukan badannya yang sakit, tapi hatinya. SeHun lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamarnya, menangis sendiri sampai matanya bengkak dan tertidur. Begitu seterusnya, terhitung sudah seminggu semenjak ia ketahuan bermain di belakang JongIn.

SeHun rindu JongIn. Sangat. SeHun rindu perhatian JongIn, senyuman JongIn, semua yang ada pada JongIn. Inginnya SeHun menelepon JongIn dan meminta maaf padanya, tapi harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi itu tak mengijinkan. Ia lebih memilih acuh ketika berpapasan dengan JongIn. Lebih memilih memendam keinginannya dalam-dalam. Lebih memilih menyakiti hatinya lagi dan lagi.

SeHun sudah terlalu terbiasa bersama JongIn. Dan bodohnya, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. SeHun terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama JongIn, terhitung sebelas bulan pendekatan dan tiga bulan pacaran. Tiada hari tanpa JongIn yang mengisi harinya. Kini SeHun merasa hampa. Kosong.

SeHun jatuh cinta pada JongIn. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan, dan bagaimana awalnya ia bisa jatuh cinta pada JongIn. SeHun tak tahu pasti kapan JongIn mengambil hatinya, mengambil seluruh atensinya. Mungkin saat pertama kali JongIn menciumnya. Atau bahkan jauh sebelum itu, ketika pertama kali menyatakan cintanya pada SeHun di tengah lapangan sekolah. Entahlah. Yang SeHun tahu ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona JongIn. Jatuh terlalu dalam.

SeHun patah hati. Ia tak pernah merasakan patah hati sebelumnya. Ia hanya mencibir dan tertawa keras ketika BaekHyun putus dari _namjachinggu_ nya yang berasal dari China—Luhan. SeHun menganggap pertemuan dan perpisahan adalah hal biasa. Tak perlu disesali apalagi ditangisi. Perpisahan bukan akhir dari segalanya. Tapi sekarang ia merasakan begitu menyiksanya sebuah perpisahan. Sampai rasanya ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

SeHun mengusap air matanya kasar. Langit mendung, sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. SeHun merapatkan blazernya untuk menghalau angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Sudah satu jam SeHun menyendiri di _rooftop_ sekolah, mencari ketenangan. Tapi bukan ketenangan yang ia dapat, SeHun malah memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan bersama JongIn. Membuatnya tak berhenti meneteskan air mata.

Pintu terbuka, SeHun menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. JongIn berdiri di depan pintu _rooftop_ , memandang SeHun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

JongIn memang marah pada SeHun. Tapi ia masih mencintai SeHun, masih sangat mencintai SeHun. Ia tak bisa membenci SeHun. Ia tahu SeHun keras kepala, egois, dan harga dirinya setinggi langit. JongIn tahu pasti bahwa SeHun tak akan pernah menemuinya terlebih dahulu untuk meminta maaf. Akhirnya JongIn lebih memilih mengalah dan menemui SeHun terlebih dahulu untuk meminta maaf. Memang bukan dia yang salah. Tapi apa salahnya mengucapkan maaf walaupun kau tak salah. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah.

JongIn menarik tangan SeHun, mencegah SeHun yang akan pergi meninggalkan _rooftop._ JongIn tahu SeHun menangis, terlihat dari jejak air mata yang belum mengering di pipinya. JongIn tahu SeHun tak pernah mau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan orang lain, ia lebih memilih memasang wajah angkuh dan sombong untuk menutupi sisi lemahnya.

"Wae?" tanya SeHun datar.

"Kita butuh bicara," balas JongIn.

"Apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan? Kita sudah selesai, Kim JongIn-ssi," kata SeHun menepis genggaman tangan JongIn.

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, SeHun-ah," kata JongIn sambil memeluk SeHun erat, "menangislah jika kau ingin menangis," lanjut JongIn.

"Menangis? Aku tak pernah menagis, apalagi di hadapanmu," balas SeHun dengan suara bergetar, mencoba menahan air matanya. Sampai kapanpun, SeHun tak akan mengijinkan siapapun, terutama JongIn melihatnya meneteskan air mata, melihat sisi lemahnya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, JongIn. Kau tahu kalau aku tak pernah serius denganmu. Kau saja yang mudah dibodohi."

 _Kau tahu, aku jatuh cinta padamu sampai sesak rasanya._

"Kau sama saja dengan _namja_ dan _yeoja_ lainnya, tak ada bedanya."

 _Kau berbeda. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku percaya akan cinta._

"Kau sama sekali tak berarti bagiku. Kau hanya mainan yang bisa kubuang ketika aku merasa bosan."

 _Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tak bisa jika tanpamu, rasanya bagai hilang arah._

"Kau. Aku membencimu. Lepaskan aku dan pergi dari hidupku." Lanjut SeHun sambil melepas pelukan JongIn, meninggalkan JongIn yang berdiri terpaku di bawah langit mendung.

 _Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku. Kim JongIn._

.

.

.

SeHun berlari menembus derasnya hujan. SeHun tak peduli dengan umpatan-umpatan kesal yang dilontarkan pejalan kaki yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak. SeHun marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri. SeHun benci dirinya yang keras kepala. SeHun benci dirinya yang menjunjung harga diri setinggi langir. SeHun dirinya yang tak mau jujur. SeHun benci dirinya yang telah menyakiti JongIn.

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras di malam yang gelap. SeHun diam berdiri, basah oleh air hujan. SeHun tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya. Air hujan jatuh ke tanah dengan menyedihkan dari ujung bajunya. SeHun merasa seisi dunia sedang jatuh menimpanya. Ia merasa sangat kecil, sangat sedih, dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

Sorot lampu menyilaukan mata. Bunyi klakson mobil memekakkan telinga. SeHun menutup mata. terbang menuju dunia putih.

 _Maafkan aku JongIn. Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Fiction ini tiba-tiba menghilang ketika saya mau meng- _upload_ _sequel_ nya.


	2. Pre- Sequel

JongIn berlari di koridor rumah sakit menuju unit gawat darurat. BaekHyun baru saja memberinya kabar bahwa SeHun kecelakaan dan secepat kilat ia menuju rumah sakit yang tempat SeHun dirawat. Di depan pintu unit gawat darurat, BaekHyun, KyungSoo dan adik perempuan SeHun—EunJi menanti dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan SeHun?" tanya JongIn. BaekHyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus punggung EunJi yang sedang menangis.

"Lukanya cukup parah, kita hanya bisa berdoa," balas KyungSoo menepuk pundak JongIn.

Rasanya kaki JongIn tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh, menatap nanar pintu unit gawat darurat menggumamkan nama SeHun berkali-kali.

 _Kumohon bertahanlah SeHun._

.

.

.

Tepat tiga tahun semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa SeHun. Sebulan setelah menerima perawatan, SeHun masih tetap tak sadarkan diri. Hidupnya tergantung pada ventilator dan selang-selang yang menancap di tubuhnya. Ayah SeHun memutuskan membawa putranya ke Amerika untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih baik.

"Menurutmu apakah SeHun akan berubah?" tanya KyungSoo.

"Maksudmu berubah menjadi _Power Ranger_ begitu?" tanya BaekHyun balik dan mendapatkan jitakan keras dari JongIn di kepalanya. BaekHyun hanya meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa SeHun belum keluar? Apa kita salah tempat?" tanya JongIn sambil mencari-cari sosok SeHun.

" _Ani_. Aku yakin kita menunggu di pintu kedatangan yang benar. Mungkin sebentar lagi—ah SeHun-ah!" teriak KyungSoo sambil melambaikan tangan pada SeHun. JongIn mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok SeHun yang tersenyum sambil menyeret kopernya. BaekHyun dan KyungSoo setengah berlari menghampiri SeHun dan ketiganya berpelukan erat.

Tak banyak yang berubah dari SeHun. Wajah dingin tapi manisnya tetap sama. _Eyesmile_ nya, tawanya, wajahnya yang merajukpun tetap sama. Hanya tingginya yang sedikit bertambah dan rambutnya yang di cat sewarna madu. Selebihnya tetap SeHun yang seperti dulu.

"Kau terlihat baik, SeHun," kata JongIn tersenyum. SeHun mengerutkan dahinya menatap JongIn.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

.

.

.

 **Sequel in progress**


End file.
